User blog:CEDJunior/Rose Parker (A Bride's Revenge)
Rose Parker, aka Caroline (Kendra Carelli) was the hidden secondary villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, A Bride's Revenge (airdate January 11, 2019). Backstory Rose Parker is the sister of the film's main villainess, Lori Parker, and their backstory revealed that they harbored resentment towards their father, believing that he abandoned them and their mother. When Rose was 16, she burned down their house in an act of revenge, but unbeknownst to her, their father was in the house, and ended up killed in the fire. Events Lori covered for Rose after the fire and their father's death, but Rose's actions would be used as blackmail by Lori, who coerced her sister into getting involved in Lori's revenge plot against her ex-fiancee, Ian Ferguson. The scheme had Rose get herself hired at a salon owned by Miya Ellerson (the film's main protagonist), doing so under the name Caroline. In addition, Caroline would dress as a bride--complete with a wedding dress and veil--and stalk Miya, with her first appearance under her villainous persona seeing Caroline threatening Miya with a knife. The villainess also caused Mark Ferguson (Ian's brother) to crash his car, when she appeared in front of Mark in her gown. Miya had known that Lori was behind everything, but it was during her meeting with Joseph Conroy (the detective on the arson case) that she learned about Rose. Miya had accused her co-worker and friend, Sandra, of being Rose Parker, due to not knowing about Sandra's family. Sandra denied the accusations, leading Miya to suspect Caroline and enter her home, where she found a veil in Caroline's closet. Caroline's heel turn and reveal began when she was shown entering the house and encountered by Miya, who attempted to call police and escape, only for Lori to appear and knock Miya out with a brick. Caroline's reveal as Rose Parker was cemented afterwards, and after Miya was tied up and gagged, Rose began protesting to her deranged sister's plan to kill Miya and Ian, stating that no one was supposed to die. Lori reminded Rose of the fire she set and forced her to continue their scheme, and it was in the film's climax that Rose appeared in her gown at the mausoleum, leading to Ian chasing her believing it was Lori. After Lori held Ian at gunpoint, Miya appeared to save Ian, only for Rose to be called out to kill Miya. Rose appeared in her gown with her knife, with Miya stating that Rose never planned on harming anyone and saying that Lori doesn't own her anymore. Lori ordered her sister to kill Miya, and after Lori shot Ian (non-fatally), Rose lunged at Miya with her knife. A struggle ensued, and it ended with Rose accidentally shot and killed by Lori, who was aiming for Miya. Gallery Rose Bride.png Rose Bride 2.png Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Accidental Demise Category:Alias Category:Arson Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Killed By Ally Category:Killed By Relative Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wedding Dress Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased